Sick Day
by xwittychickx
Summary: Liz isn't feeling well, and it's up to Kid to make her feel better...and does Patty have her own secret agenda? KidxLiz pairing


**AN:**** Hi, hi! This is my first time giving the fandom of Soul Eater a try, and I hope I met all expectations. I really tried to keep everyone in character, but honestly I only feel like I succeeded with Patty ^^; **

**The setting takes place just about whenever...I guess it could be before the battle with Asura in the anime, and before the storming of Baba Yaga's castle in the manga.**

**If you couldn't tell from the title, this is a sick-bed story. I know this idea is used A LOT, but I couldn't help it after just getting over a serious sickness. I don't know why, but my mind came up with SE for the setting…and for me, anything that has to do with Soul Eater HAS to be connected to KidxLiz in some shape or form…I'm quite obsessed with the pairing xP**

**This is by far the longest one-shot I've written…so I hope everything turned out okay! I don't want you guys having to read all of this and it ends up being crap. Also, I have an idea for another KxL one-shot…so if enough people like my writing style, I might just go ahead and do it. Sorry for such a long AN, but I sort of needed to explain myself ^^; Well, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Soul Eater…if I did, KidxLiz would be 100% cannon in the anime (I'm still reading the manga…so I have high hopes xD)**

The morning sun peeked through the closed curtains as Death the Kid rose himself out of bed.

_6:08_…_Good, I'm on schedule_

Quick to get dressed, the young shinigami prepared himself for his daily ritual: meticulously checking every portion of the mansion to guarantee that everything was in perfect, symmetrical order. This usually took Kid about an hour of his day, leaving the remaining time for Liz and Patty to get ready.

Taking a deep breath, and mentally cursing his OCD, Kid set out for the long task ahead of him.

*7:08*

Happy to see that everything was in its right position, Kid made his way to the kitchen to see if the girls were awake yet. Much to the reaper's surprise, all that could be spotted was Patty sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal, watching some cartoons on the television residing on the counter (in the exact center of course). This was a rare occurrence considering Liz is always up and about before Patty, so where was she?

"Patty, where's your sister?"

Looking up from a spoon-full of corn flakes, Patty gave a small shrug before pointing at the ceiling.

Kid had to suppress a shudder from racking over his body at the sight of milk dripping from the boisterous girl's mouth.

_So inadequate!_

"She's still upstairs?"

Nodding her head, Patty took a large gulp to clear her mouth before confirming the suspicion creeping in the back of the young shinigami's mind. "Big Sis ain't feelin' too well; she didn't wanna wake up!"

Slightly worried at hearing this news, Kid gave Patty a hurried "thanks" for informing him before he headed up the stairs towards the older sister's bedroom. Patty was hot on his tail, her breakfast long forgotten.

Coming to Liz's door, Kid gave it a light rap before waiting patiently at the door for a reply. Patty let out a small giggle at his actions, much to the reaper's confusion.

"Oh Kiddo, you can go in. If ya don't we'll be stuck here forever! That or she could be changing…so either way it's a win-win for ya!"

Dumbfounded by the young girl's remark, all Kid could do is stare in shock, a tint of pink brushing against his cheeks. Ignoring the look her meister was making, Patty went ahead and opened the door in front of them.

What welcomed them was a completely dark room, the heavily colored curtains still draped over the surrounding windows. In the middle of the room was Liz's bed, a large lump could be seen curled underneath the covers.

Walking up to the teen's bed, Kid reached under the covers to where he assumed was Liz's head and pressed his palm against the awaiting flesh. Much to his disdain it was burning to the touch. Allowing a sigh to escape his lips, Kid turned to face the eagerly awaiting face of Patty.

"You're correct Patty, Liz is in fact sick. I guess that means we're all taking the day off from Shibusen….Will you please contact Father for me? I would do it myself, but it's for the best that one of us stays with your sister in case she needs assistance; I don't want you falling ill as well, so that means I'm the one to keep watch over Liz since I won't be affected with my shinigami body. Additionally, please make some soup for your sister. I do believe there is a can or two of chicken soup in the top left cupboard."

Nodding her head to show that she understood, Patty bounded out of the room, her usual cheerful skip toned down from her worry for Liz.

Sighing once more, Kid took the chair perched next to the desk in the older sister's room and placed it near the bed. Despite his best efforts to make as little noise as possible, one of the chair's legs tapped against the frame of the bed, causing a loud 'thwonk' noise to echo in the still room.

Wincing from the sudden impact, Kid cautiously opened an eye, relief flooded over him when he realized Liz was still asleep. All that she had done in reaction to the sound was turn on her side so that she was now facing Kid, her face peeking out from the cocoon of blankets. Kid couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked in her sleep.

As if on cue, Liz began to stir. Sleepily the sick girl mumbled, "Ohhhh Kid, stop dancing in your little kitty-cat suit…I'm getting dizzy…."

_What the hell?_

The incredulous look on Kid's face was probably priceless to a passerby; Liz's sleep-induced comment was a bit on the odd side…to say the least.

Choosing to ignore what his weapon had just said Kid quietly waited for Patty's return. Twenty minutes later the peaceful silence was broken by the bounding noises of the energetic weapon making her way down the hall. Bursting through the door, Patty emerged with a tray and a steaming bowl sitting atop it; her bright smile had returned onto her round cheeks.

The unexpected intrusion had sent both Kid and Liz jumping from shock, the former falling off of his place on the chair.

Their yells went off in unison: "Patty!"

Setting the tray down on the bed, the girl in question feigned innocence; she even went to such lengths as to utilize her large blue eyes.

"Sorry guys, I just wanted Big Sis to get her soup quickly so she's better."

Once again Kid and Liz synchronized themselves, both sighing at the difficulty of keeping mad at someone like Patty.

Getting up from the floor, Kid brushed some imaginary dust off of his suit. "It's fine Patty, but please try and contain yourself next time."

Flashing up a thumb to show her agreement, Patty made a move to sit on the bed before remembering Kid's suggestion to keep away so she didn't get sick as well. Turning on the ball of her foot, the joyful girl skipped out of the room, glad that she was able to help out her sister in one way or another.

Before closing the door behind her, Patty couldn't help but leave with one final comment: "You two better behave; Big Sis needs her rest! That means no sexy time!" With that the giggly blonde shut the door on the flabbergasted faces of her family members.

Too embarrassed to confront one another, Kid sat back down on his chair, staring intently at the wall opposite of them; Liz reached over for her bowl and wordlessly scooped up its contents, on occasions a small sneeze would pass from her. An uncomfortable silence blanketed over the two teens like a thick fog…the awkward situation definitely needed to come to an end.

Finishing her soup, Liz placed the tray on one of the two nightstands that occupied her room. Not wanting the deathly silence to continue on, the blonde thought it was best to say _something_.

"Uh…sorry about Patty, Kid; I don't know why she's acting up so much today…."

Before the shinigami could reply, Liz broke out into a coughing fit, silencing any words that were about to come.

Not needing to be told, Liz gently laid back down on her bed, suppressing a sigh all the while. Suddenly a thought occurred in the sick girl's mind.

"Hey, where _is_ Patty?"

Without needing to think it over much, Kid responded: "She's probably downstairs watching cartoons, I told her to stay away as long as you're ill…Why?"

Shrugging as best as one could while lying on their back, Liz tried to think of the right way to explain her question; "When we were younger, I'd always cuddle with Patty when she was sick. She vowed to do the same if I ever needed it…so I'm surprised she's not here trying to force her way into bed."

More silence followed the two teens, neither one sure of what to say. Liz was about to drift back to sleep when she felt a slight dip in the mattress, her eyes shooting wide open to see Kid scooting into bed with her.

"Uh, what the hell are you doing?"

Kid gave Liz an incredulously look as though she just asked if the sky were blue.

"I'm going to lie down with you. If it will make you feel any better, I have no problem with it."

Trying to sit up so that she could fully confront Kid on his somewhat random decision, Liz felt a wave of dizziness overcome her. Without warning her body fell forward, causing the sickly teen to practically land on top of her highly concerned, and deeply blushing, meister.

"Liz, are you okay?"

Nodding her head, Liz Let in a deep breath as she slowly sat up again, making sure that her arms were supporting her weight.

Looking into the golden eyes that showed just how worried the reaper was for his weapon, Liz couldn't help but ask the one question burning in her mind. "Kid…why are you caring so much? I mean…you never show this much affection towards me and Patty, so what gives?"

The shock on Kid's face was clearly evident, Liz's question both hurt and surprised the young teen.

"What are you talking about Liz? Of course I care about you...and Patty! I _never_ want you to forget that."

Liz wasn't sure, maybe it was the fever talking, but her meister had never looked more in need of a kiss than in that moment. Without giving the idea any second thoughts, the blonde teen slowly lowered her head until their lips were a mere centimeter apart.

In a raspy breath, Liz spoke quietly, "Well thanks for caring".

Before the kiss could be completed though, Liz let out another small sneeze. Kid backed away faster than seemed possible, disgust spread across his face.

"Damnit Liz, that's repulsive!"

Rolling her eyes, Liz grabbed the sleeve of Kid's suit and gave it a hardy tug. The force of her pull caused the reaper to fall back onto the bed, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Tough. Now shut up and kiss me."

Not waiting for a reply, Liz crashed their lips together; the feeling of Kid relaxing against her made the sickly girl smile. While she was a little disappointed that Patty forgot all about her, little Nurse Kid would work just fine.

OoOo

Patty excitedly ran to the nearest bathroom, a digital camera tight in her grasp. It was hard for the young girl to suppress all her giggling, a large smile threatened to break off her face. Quickly the blonde wrote Lord Death's number onto the mirror, hoping that he'd answer soon; her joy was just too much to contain.

Upon seeing the all too familiar mask of Death, Patty thrust the screen of the camera in front of the mirror.

"See! See! I told you Kiddo and Big Sis liked each other! But no! No one believed me!"

Lord Death couldn't help but chuckle at the actions the energetic girl was taking just to prove her point, though it did make him happy to see his Kid with Liz.

"I do see Patty; I'm sorry everyone doubted you."

Shaking her head, the blonde kept the large grin plastered on her face.

" 'S kay! I bet with Black Star, now the dumb ass owes me fifty bucks!" Once again Patty let out a collection of giggles. It really was a wonder where she got all that laughter.

Without waiting for a response, Patty waved bye to the figure in front of her. "Bye-bye Deathy! I'm gonna go show this to everyone now! See ya!"

With that the girl's face cut off from the mirror. Lord Death could feel himself sweat drop at what Patty just said. _Poor Kid and Liz; Patty's not going to make it easy for them…_

**Sorry, more AN from me =^^= Yes, I am one of those people that believe Patty is a big KxL shipper; and to make a comment on how Kid "curses his OCD", I've read many cases where compulsives realize just how distracting their disorder is to a fully functional lifestyle. I'm saying this because I really don't want to receive any comments on either of those two points…but if you want to point anything else out, I'm happy to receive it…as long as you're not flaming…cause that's just lame. Alright, I'll shut up now! lol **

**Alright then, 'till next time!**

**~xwcx**


End file.
